The delivery of multimedia and other content over communications networks is well known in the art. Examples include, but are not limited to, web browsing, File Transfer Protocol (FTP), Internet Protocol (IP) services such as Voice-over-IP (VoIP), and even conventional Cable Television (CATV) over Hybrid Fiber Coax (HFC).
In the context of television programming, delivered either via HFC, IP or the like, current technology enables users to provide ratings for such programming (or other dynamic media such as radio, CD, audio books, etc.). However, the current state of the art requires that the users actively provide such feedback. This is often accomplished by the user manipulating a remote control or keyboard. For example, the well-known TiVo® remote has data input controls for accepting such user input. However, the need for active user participation decreases the likelihood for the typical TV audience to provide any feedback.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a system and methodology whereby a viewer of multimedia content can provide feedback to a service provider or other entity in a transparent, non-invasive way that obviates the need for explicit viewer participation.